Try This On
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: When they were little, she never hesitated to put her little brother in dresses. It would happen every time she received a new one, just to see how it would look on him and possibly her. Unfortunately, her mother caught them in the act and put a stop to it. It didn't stop Alicia though. Even years later, she still did it.


**Author's Notes: ****I like this game. It's fun to me. Anyway, it's a headcanon that Alicia must have dressed Ray up in dresses once in a while. ...Unless I haven't played in forever and it's true. Still, here we go.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

"A-Alicia... I don't think this is a good idea..."

The pink haired girl laughed. "Oh, don't you worry about it. Mother isn't home. She'll never know~!" Alicia stepped back and admired the dress. She always wanted it and she finally had the money to buy it for herself. It was such a beautiful shade of purple and had these cute little amethyst attached to it on the chest. If it looked this good on her little brother Ray, then it was bound to look good on her. Ray was her little mannequin whenever she got a new dress. It helped loosen it up a bit and it helped her decide if it would look good on her or not. She didn't know why it worked considering they didn't look alike. It just did.

"Well, are you...done now?" Ray asked nervously as he looked at his big sister through his mirror.

"Not yet~."

The brunette sighed. He had been through this procedure more times than he could count. It started when he was five and as they grew up, he hoped that she would outgrow it but she never did. Alicia continued to take her little brother whenever their mom wasn't home and put him in her new dresses. He blamed his hair. It was longer than an average man's would be so he was usually mistaken for a girl. Even his voice sounded feminine. At least, this is what Jake told him every often or so. "Please, Alicia, hurry."

"Oh stop it. What's the big deal? You never had a problem with this before," Alicia reminded, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks.

He made her angry now. Great. That was just what he needed. "I'm too old for this now, Alicia... Isn't it about time we stopped this...?"

As right as he was, Alicia wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It was fun to dress her little brother other. It wasn't like she was parading him outside and around town to show him off. ...At least, not anymore. Besides, how often does she get to "bond" with her brother. "Now now, don't you think like that. We're never too old to relive the classics of our childhood~."

"Even though you're putting me in a dress?"

"Yep~! Besides, this will help you in the future. I've predicted it~."

Ray had to sigh at this comment. Alicia was a good fortune teller... When she was busy making them come true herself. Sure, her weather and location readings were spot on but not all of them were great. He remembered overhearing how she chased Cecelia with a bucket of water to make her prediction come true. If he remembered correctly, she asked Kyle to help her out as well. What a bother it seemed to be sometimes.

"Alicia..."

Alicia paid him no mind as she set to work fanning out the dress. It looked good and she planned on keeping it. Even though it was over and done with, she was going to keep him in it for a little while long. It has been a while since she last did this. Perhaps a season or so ago? Fortune telling wasn't an easy job and Kyle could only help so much. Of course, Rosalind helped a lot too. She was the main money source when Alicia wanted a new dress. Her love fortunes never seemed to failed in tempting the rich girl to have one. Whenever she did, she gifted herself a new dres.

"Alright. I think I'll keep it~. You can take it off." Ray sighed in relief and proceeded to do just that. The fortune teller shook her head and wandered over to her closet, grabbing a hanger to hang it from. "I don't get why you're so nervous though, Ray. It's not like anyone is going to see you like this."

"I'm a boy, Alicia. And if mother saw this again-"

"She's out, though~! Relax. Your big sister wouldn't get you in trouble."

"That's what you said last time..." Ray muttered, slipping his own clothes back on.

Alicia leered at him, placing a hand on her hip. "What was that?"

"N-nothing...!"

"Good." She huffed and took the dress that Ray handed to her. As she slipped it back on it's hanger, he took the time to leave the room and sneak back downstairs. He honestly hoped he wouldn't have to do this ever again.

Something told him that he would soon, though.


End file.
